Primary and secondary schools often conduct various science fairs and the like which require students to conduct or investigate an aspect of science and present a report on the same. Typically, students use rigid poster boards to display materials related to their projects. One problem with such rigid poster boards are their inflexibility which results in difficulties in carrying the poster boards.
Therefore, display devices have been developed which are foldable. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,712, 5,293,705 and 5,911,522 describe a portable display device which includes three panels, namely, a center panel and two side panels, one on each side of the center panel. The side panels have a width one-half of the width of the center panel and are hinged to the center panel so that they can be folded against the center panel to thereby reduce the size of the display device in half and make carrying the display device easier. When expanded into the display configuration, the display device has a width equal to twice the width of the center panel. In spite of the reduction in the width of the display device for carrying purposes, the display device still has a rather large width, which is the width of the center panel, and is therefore difficult to carry.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a display device which is collapsible into a more compact form which is easy to carry, especially for schoolchildren.